Casey Vs Rorschach
TMNT Vs Watchmen! These brutal, masked figures patrol the streets outside of the law, but who's anger is stronger? Find out in 60 seconds! Intro (Pruit Igoe and Prophecies, 0:00-1:14) Rorschach’s Journal. December 24th, 1983. Christmas Eve. Light snowfall in the air, all melted on the streets. Hypocrites all huddled inside, praising the birth of someone who hasn’t helped anyone in a thousand years. Rorschach is walking down a dark city street, hands huddled inside his trenchcoat, and the lower half of his mask pulled up. He sticks a sugar cube into his mouth as he walks along, chewing it messily while the snow falls around him. The rest of the city is empty; true to his words, everyone is inside on such a special night. A failed attempt to save a failing civilization. The greed and the corruption of the hearts of men is not so easily swayed by a brief period of pretending to be happy in exchange for attention. People know. Costumed heroes know. I know. I helped the world. The world is shit. The world doesn’t need me. I don’t need the world. I don’t want the world. Rorschach looks up, and sees a lone motorcycle headlight brighten up the darkness. As he pulls his mask down fully, a bike rides into view and parks itself on the side of the road; from off of it steps a muscular man with a duffel bag. He slings the bag over his shoulder and pulls a hockey mask over his face, picking up a hockey stick from the side of the bike. The man, Casey Jones, stares at Rorschach, batting the stick in his hand. Tonight, people wish their troubles away. They wish me away. The world is ready for me to die. Rorschach digs a hand inside his trenchcoat and pulls out four coloured pieces of cloth; red, blue, orange, and purple. The masks sway in the wind before Rorschach lets them go, and they drift into the street. Casey assumes a fighting position, and Rorschach pulls his other hand out of his pocket. Some nights, even I am ready for me to die. 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Casey! Rorschach! Draw! 60 (The Last Amazing Greys, 3:40-4:28) Rorschach starts to run, but Casey drops a hockey puck hidden in his hand to the ground and smacks it with a slapshot. The puck strikes Rorschach in the ankle, crippling him, and Jones rushes up to him by sliding on the sidewalk’s black ice, kicking him in the shin. With an upwards swing, he smashes Rorshach’s face with his hockey stick, and cross-checks him into a building wall, adding further injury by bringing his knee up to Rorschach’s stomach. 56 Quickly putting the stick away, Jones squares up to the dazed Rorschach and punches him in the gut as hard as he can, then punches Rorschach’s face with the same effort. Gripping the Watchman by the shoulders, he spins him around and grips the back of his cloth mask before repeatedly bashing his head against the brick wall in a rage. After taking some abuse, Rorschach finally gains an upperhand by running up the wall and backflipping over Casey, twisting the young mercenary’s arm in the process. A roundhouse kick to the crotch sends Casey stumbling backwards, and Rorschach chases after him with a flurry of hard punches. 47 Casey eventually jumps back to escape Rorschach’s reach, and quickly draws his hockey stick again. With a few wild swings, he forces Rorschach onto the defensive, with the detective ducking around every swipe. Eventually, Jones tries to cross check him again, but Rorschach catches the middle of the stick with one hand. The two struggle, but in the process, Rorschach reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his grappling gun. He quickly puts it point-blank to Casey’s gut and fires, knocking the vigilante far down the street. With a whip, Rorschach snags the hook onto a fire escape high above the street and starts parkouring up the wall. 35 Jones gets up and sees Rorschach high above him, illuminated by the moon, and watches as he jumps, swinging down towards him. Flipping an empty glass bottle from the road into the air above him, Casey bashes it with a tennis racket, sending it flying above Rorschach’s head. It hits Rorschach’s wire and throws the Watchman off balance, leading him to fall right into a kick to the face from Jones. 28 As Rorschach rolls away, Jones grips a fire hydrant and rips it out of the ground, causing a geyser of water to erupt into the air. Casey throws it at Kovacs as hard as he can, and it smashes into the Watchman’s head, rendering him incapable of blocking Casey’s upcoming assault. Jones runs up to him, picking up a hockey stick and a metal pipe from his bag, and strikes Rorschach with both of them repeatedly, offering no chance for Rorschach to defend himself. Eventually, Casey impales Rorschach in the stomach with the pole; Rorschach doesn’t flinch and rips it out, tossing it aside, and reduces the hockey stick to splinters with a punch, but Casey is prepared and headbutts Rorschach back to press his advantage. Now drawing a baseball bat, he beats up Rorschach once more. Finally, Rorschach lets out a growl in anger. 17 Rorschach ducks under Casey’s swing in slow-motion, and amidst the falling snow, pulls out a can of cooking spray and a match from his inside coat pocket. A flick of his fingers lights the match, and back in real-time, he sticks it in front of the spray and shoots a powerful stream of fire directly into Casey’s face. His hockey mask partly melts and protects his flesh from the blast, but his hair singes and Jones recoils in pain as the plastic starts to melt into his face. 12 (Rescue Mission, 1:47-1:59) Rorschach tosses the can away and yanks Casey’s bat out of his hands as the vigilante stumbles up to a brick wall. The Watchman breaks the bat over his knee, tosses it aside, and takes no pity on Jones as he brutally kicks his legs out from underneath him. Jumping on top of Casey’s torso, Rorshach raises his fists and starts punching Casey’s head over, and over, and over, and over. Eventually, Kovacs uses a hand to grip Casey’s throat while continuing to punch with his other hand. Casey’s cries of pain echo away after the first few hits, and blood starts pouring out from underneath his mask, but Rorschach doesn’t stop. Finally, a punch cracks Casey’s mask, revealing a bruised, burnt, angry face underneath, to which Rorschach stops to look at. 2'' ''But tonight, I am not going to die. A tight grip and a final punch snaps Casey’s neck and caves part of his skull in. 'K.O!!!' (Rescue Mission, 1:59-2:00, silence afterwards) Rorschach slowly stands up and looks down on Jones’ body. Adjusting his cloth mask, he turns, and continues to walk down the street through the falling snow. As the view adjusts backwards, the masks of the turtles are stuck on a wire fence, flapping in the wind as Rorschach disappears into a darkened alleyway. Outro (The Times They Are A Changin') Announcer: This melee's winner is... Rorschach!!! Category:MP999 Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comic book' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Off Season Bonus Battles